


Pure Light, Pure Darkness

by Rhapsodea



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vanitas Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodea/pseuds/Rhapsodea
Summary: Youen is a keyblade wielder with strong magic capabilities.The rest you'll find out reading the work.> Vanitas is older here than in the original game. Picture him around 20/22 y.o. <
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! No smut here so go ahead safely.

Youen had been fighting those weird creatures since she landed on that world. They were small and black and somehow… nervous. They just kept running around chasing her like they were anxious or something, and she detroyed them with her keyblade and magic spells without much effort. 

She didn’t even know where she was: her vehicle broke and this was the further it could take her, but it was nowhere near where she should have been. She just wanted to go home, but it looked like destiny had other plans. 

Youen stopped to check her equipment and take a breath when she saw no enemies were around. 

“Well, well.” A voice behind her made her jump. 

She turned to see a masculine shape dressed in a black bodysuit which emphasized his figure. He was lean, yet muscular, and a silver helmet with black glass covered his head and face.

“And who should you be?” The figure asked with a mocking tone. 

Youen summoned her keyblade. “I could ask you the same.”

The manly figure laughed.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, her hand tight on the weapon’s handle.

“You.” He crossed his arms before his chest. “You think you’re intimidating while you look like a lost kitten.”

“A… lost kitten?” She repeated, blinking her blue eyes.

A black and red keyblade appeared in the right hand of the young man. “Any last wish before I kill you?”

She immediately cast a protective spell on herself, then Youen jumped on her opponent wielding her weapon. The two keyblades collided multiple times before he pushed her against the wall.

She growled while her magic created a fire ball between them which crashed on the man and made him fall unceremoniously on the floor. His helmet flew away from his face and crashed on the floor beside his body, finally showing his face to the girl before him.

His yellow amber eyes were fixed in Youen’s blue ones. His face was… beautiful, she had to admit it, yet scary. The black spiky hair made contrast with his pale skin and golden irises, and he was looking at her like he could see her very thoughts. 

“Like what you see, kitten?” He stood up again, keyblade in hand, while Youen cleared her throat. Her cheeks slightly red. Who the hell was he to talk to her like that?! 

She wielded her keyblade again with one hand while the other cast another spell on the young man before her: Youen just learned that new magic she absolutely wanted to try, so she pronounced the word. 

“Flare.”

A tornado of fire and lightning caught the boy off guard and threw him in the air, causing him a lot of damage, but he quickly disappeared in a ball of darkness and in a split second he was behind the girl. 

“What the-“ A single movement of his keyblade and Youen was flying directly against the hard wall. Her head collided with it, and her keyblade fell on the floor a few meters from her. 

“Great magic, lame defense.”

Youen’s vision was blurred and she could feel something wet on her neck. Her hand reached for it, and she realized with horror that is was nothing but her own blood. 

He took a few steps in her direction, the golden eyes curiously observing all her expressions and movements. 

“Please.” Her breathing was faster than before. She was probably going to lose consciousness soon, he thought, yet she uselessly tried to get up. 

“Please what?” He tilted his head to the side. 

“Go… away…”

“And leave a young and wounded damsel in distress all on her own?” He smirked kneeling down before lifting her up on his shoulder. 

She didn’t have any power left to fight him, so she just tried to stay awake. It didn’t work, though, and Youen lost consciousness as soon as the boy created a corridor of darkness and crossed it with her on his shoulder.

\---------- 

Her eyes snapped open in a white chamber she couldn’t remember being taken to. She was dressed in a simple white and short dress matching with the thigh high socks that covered her legs. Her head was still dizzy, but she tried to get out of bed anyway.   
It wasn’t the best idea.

She lost balance and almost fell to the floor, if it wasn’t for the figure that caught her just in time. 

“Trying to kill yourself, kitten?”

“You, again.” She hissed through her teeth. 

“You should have said thank you.” The boy made her sit on the bed. 

“Thank you for almost killing me. Oh, and thank you for taking me… here.” She gestured while looking around the almost empty room. Then she sighed. “And for catching me, ok.”

He smirked. 

“Where are we?”

“Can’t tell.” He crossed his arms before his toned chest. 

She remembered she lost her weapon during the fight. “Where’s my keyblade?”

“Can’t tell either.”

She stood up again. And again she fell in his arms. “Let me go! Don’t touch me...” 

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you… not until you’ll be able to fight me properly, at least.” 

A wave of nausea hit her. Not until she’ll be able to fight him properly? Youen wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he meant, although she could imagine. She felt completely helpless without her clothes and weapon. 

“I’m Youen.” She said out of the blue. “Now you can stop calling me kitten.”

“Vanitas.” He bowed. “At your service, princess.”

She sat on the bed again, sighing “Just call me by my name, please.”

She needed to find a way out of there, but first she had to recover, at least a little bit, from their fight. Why didn’t he just let her die? And where did he take her? 

Her right hand flew to her head where her blood was coming from after their fight: there was nothing there, although she still had a mild headache and no balance at all. Someone must have cured her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start the smut.

Just like before, she didn’t know where she was. At least, Youen was certain it was night: she could tell from the fact that everything was dark and quiet unlike when she had spoken to Vanitas. She must have fallen asleep sometime earlier after their meeting, but she didn’t exactly know when.  
She felt better than before, so she managed to get up from the bed without falling down. 

“Ok, that’s good.” She whispered to herself when she found out she was able to walk without much effort.

The girl had no shoes, and the floor felt cold like ice beneath the thin white thighs she was wearing, although the room wasn’t actually that cold. She tried to open the door and, with her surprise, it actually opened. 

Youen took some steps outside her room trying not to make a single noise: everything was quiet, dark and no one seemed to be awake at that time. She walked carefully through the long corridor until she reached a salon. It had some huge glass doors that led to a garden.

She couldn’t just go out like that, plus the window would have made a sound if she opened it, so Youen turned and started walking back to her room. Now she knew there was an outside.

She got back in the room and carefully closed the door behind her before climbing on the bed and covering herself with the sheets… but something didn’t feel right.

There was a spot, on the other side of the room, that was darker than anything else. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest, but got up anyway.

It was a passage made of pure darkness.  
Has it always been there? She hadn’t seen it when she woke up. No, it wasn’t there before.

Youen took a deep breath and walked inside it, feeling the darkness lightly caressing her skin at her passage.

She found herself in some sort of other dimension. It was… black. The only light she could perceive was herself.

“A small light in the darkness.”

She knew that voice. “Vanitas. Where are you? I can’t see you.”

“I’m here.” Something touched her long brown hair. She turned to see only darkness.

“Here.” A feather like touch caressed her arms from her shoulders to the wrists, making her gasp and turn quickly. All she could hear was an evil laughter surrounding her and the beating of her own heart. 

“How’s your strenght, princess? Back to normal I hope.” He whispered directly in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“Stop calling me like that!” Youen turned and tried to hit him with a punch but failed. “You know my name. Use it!”

“In a mood for a fight, huh?” He laughed again. “Let’s fight, then.”

“Wha-“ Her body fell on the concrete after something hit her face. It was black. All black. And she didn’t have her keyblade nor her magic. 

As soon as she tried to get back on her feet, a weight pressed her down again on the floor, hands squeezing her neck lightly, enough to make her grasp for air but not to lose consciousness. 

“Va… nitas…!” Her hands flew to his wrists, his neck, his face. He wasn’t wearing his mask. “Please…”

He leaned down, his breath warm on her face. She gasped. 

Vanitas’ hands left her neck and went down her body, slowly caressing her sides until his fingers reached the hem of her dress. His lips pressed light kisses on the soft skin where his hands where squeezing before, then he licked with the tip of his tongue her jawline.   
She gasped again, a strange feeling between her legs. 

“It’s not funny if you don’t fight me.” He purred in the girl’s ear. 

Youen raised her hands to his chest, trying to push him away from her. She didn’t like how her own body was betraying her, reacting in such a way to his touch. Maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism. Did it even work that way? She didn’t know. 

His hands caressed her thighs up to her waist under her dress, making her arch her back in response of his fingers digging in her soft skin. 

“You’re so small.” He smirked against her cheek. “I hope I won’t break you.”


End file.
